Parts of Perfect
by Selena Dobrev
Summary: Mia Jones is the new girl at Degrassi, and quickly becomes the object of Jimmy's attention, but she thinks of him as nothing but a school yard bully. Can he prove her wrong and show her there's more to him then she could have ever guessed? Jimmy/Mia Jones


**A/N**: Takes place during Season 4, Mia is the new girl in class, there will be some changes to character, and she has no daughter in this story, instead a different background. So please bear with me, I think Mia and Jimmy would've been an amazing couple! So, I thought why not write a story about them.

_Chapter 1: New Girl_

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

"Mia," I heard the gentleness seeping in my mom's voice. I could easily feel the confliction her voice and her struggle to find the right words to say. I heard her exhale quietly, mustering what form of comfort she could. "Everything is going to be fine."

I turned away from the mirror, forcing a small smile, "I'll try my best." I managed to say, exerting to manage a smile for both of us, but I continued to fail miserably. The moment my mother nodded and turned away with a satisfied smile, mine quickly faded.

The first day I stepped into my new school, Degrassi, I woke up with phantom nausea, or at least that's what I call it; it's sensations I won't identify, won't consider. I lets them roll over me, fill me up inside, haunt my steps, but I will not namethem. I spent two hours of the morning curled up in my bed, head in my hands, knees under my chin and thoughts resolutely fixed on my chosen outfit for the day, my first day at Degrassi to be more precise. It consisted of a white tank top, blue button cardigan, dark fitted jeans and knee length brown leather boots. I replayed every moment of buying the outfit with my old school friend, every smile on our faces, every laugh we shared, and then it was over and a new life had begun. And I remember, replay with unrelenting focus, the ferocity, the sincerity, in my mother's voice when she said, _"It'll be different this time, Mia, I promise."_

At first I isolated myself when my mom told me I was changing schools. It was then I had a sense of how small and insignificant I was in the world. I was just one person, my problems not really registering in the grand scheme of things, and depending on how everything turned; I might not even register as someone for long at my new school. I could, along with countless others, be scrubbed off the face of the social world by my new peers.

I couldn't find it in myself to worry about that, or to panic, or even to feel a sense of righteous anger. It didn't matter to me, in much the same way it didn't matter to me whether I had an apple or banana for breakfast the next morning. Somehow, the world had receded into the background and I was just there, floating on the outskirts of life, my senses dulled and my mind a blank. I remembered how colorful and full of life my thoughts had once been at my old school, with my old friends. Now, I was lucky if my mind wandered feebly here and there.

By the time I donned the outfit, walked down the student littered halls, veered slightly to the left, and turned around to wait stare at my new principle Mr. Raditch, I'd managed to stamp down any and all nausea. He handed me a slip, wished me well, and left me to wallow in my thoughts, a wonderful start. Glancing at the slip, I sighed, and strode towards my first classroom, one I dreaded more than others, math, with a grace and confidence I didn't feel. I could feel the stares and whispers as I walked through the hallway. The bell rang as I stood in the entrance, staring out at the sea of unfamiliar faces. I felt every ounce of confidence I had fade, I held the yellow slip in my hand, staring blankly at the white classroom as twenty-nine pair of eyes turned to gaze at me curiously.

"Um, Mr. Armstrong?" I managed to stutter out, glancing up from beneath my long lashes.

"Yes?" I heard a deep voice reply, as a large built man came to stand before me, brow raised questioningly as I mutely handed him the slip. His eyes quickly skimmed over the paper before he nodded with a small smile. He nodded me in, turning to the class. "Everyone say hello Degrassi's new student, Mia Jones. Make sure to give her a warm welcome." I gave an awkward wave as my other hand immediately tightened around the strap of my brown leather messenger bag as I glanced almost helplessly at Mr. Armstrong, he smiled encouragingly. "Mia, you can take a seat beside Mr. Brooks." He nodded towards the boy with short black hair and piercing brown eyes, whose smile faded as he drew away from his blonde-haired friend at the mention of his name. He sat up straight, our eyes locking for a moment. I chewed the inside of my cheek as I made my way down the aisle, swiftly sliding into the small seat and dropping my messenger bag at my feet. I slumped back into my seat, flipping my notebook open to a blank page. I could feel a pair of eyes burrowing into my side, I peeked through my mass of brown curls, to see the brown-eyed boy glance at me once more, his eyes skimming the length of me, as if I were a piece of meat. He turned to flash a playful smirk at his blonde-haired friend, who winked and nudged him in return. I rolled my eyes, typical, hormonal teenage male.

Class ended quickly, I sucked in a breath of relief, one class down, four more to go right? This day was thankfully almost over. I shoved my newly acquired text book into my bag, sliding out of my seat quickly. I shuffled through my bag trying to locate the yellow slip of paper of my schedule, unaware as I charged into a solid mass; I stumbled back with a soft gasp, I waited for the impact of the cold floor until a hand on my wrist steadied me.

"Hey are you alright?" A concerned voice taunted my ears.

"I'm so sorry!" I blurted out at the exact same moment. I looked up to gaze up into a pair of fierce, familiar brown eyes, my lips slightly parting at the sight of him.

"No worries," He assured with a casual smile. Gathering my senses, my brows knitted together, as I withdrew my wrist from his hold.

"Thanks for breaking my fall," I murmured reluctantly.

"It was nothing," He answered back smoothly, it only fueled my annoyance of him more.

"Excuse me," My hushed reply came a moment later as I attempted to brush past him, another hand quickly ensnared my wrist. I turned sharply to see his blonde friend grinning at me.

"Hey, what's the rush?" He laughed with a glance at his friend. "Let us be your honorary welcoming committee to Degrassi. I'm Spinner and this is Jimmy, welcome to Degrassi."

I slid my wrist free of his hold, "Thanks, but no thanks. I have to go."

I vaguely heard the one called Spinner, murmur, "What's up her ass?" As I walked away, I mentally cursed myself, what was wrong with me? They hadn't done anything wrong. I was consumed in my own thoughts I didn't notice the newcomer until she spoke.

"Don't pay any mind to Spinner," A kind voice assured as I turned to see a tall, slim short-haired brunette. "Hi, I'm Ashley."

"Mia," I smiled in return.

"I'll show you around," She offered with a soft smile.

"Thanks," I answered gratefully.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to pass quickly, I felt some of my earlier weariness begin to vanish, maybe I could settle into this school, but only time would tell for sure. I hurried through the halls, I was going to be late for my next class, as I rounded the corner of another hall, trying to make sense of the map given to me by Mr. Raditch, and I heard voices approaching. Three boys and a girl.

"Good one Jay," The girl smirked as he shoved an unsuspecting boy into the nearby locker as they passed through the halls.

I chewed my lip; I felt bile burning in my throat. I hated people like them. I sighed, making my way down the hall, trying not to pay them any mind, but my attempt failed as the one named Jay whistled lowly, "Whoa, what do we have here?" I instantly felt his sickening gaze latch onto my skin, his hungry gaze skimming over me, calculatingly.

I tried to continue on, when Jay snatched out and grabbed my wrist, forcing me to turn and face him, my books scattering across the ground. "Let go of me." I hissed, my eyes tapering into an icy glare.

"Oh feisty," Jay chuckled, glancing at his buddies. "I like my girls lively." I tried to rip my wrist free of his hold, but he only tightened his grip, I nearly cringed as he twisted my wrist painfully to the side. His hand gliding across my cheek, "Aren't you a pretty little thing?"

I pulled away from his touch, "Don't touch me." I hoped he heard the anger in my voice, the seething hate in my stare as I scowled at him. "Let me go!" I snapped more forcefully.

"You heard the lady," A deep, warmly enticing, oddly familiar voice cut in. I looked up from beneath my lashes to see those same mesmerizing brown eyes. "Let her go."

Jay confirmed the name my mind was unable to piece together at the moment, "Jimmy."

"What are you doing here?" The girl snapped spitefully, arms crossed with a raised brow.

He scoffed, lips tugging into a harsh smirk, "Unlike your boyfriend there, I'm not harassing someone who can't fight back."

"Stay out of this Brooks," Jay glared at him, releasing my wrist with a small shove. "You need to learn to mind your own business."

"And if I don't?" Jimmy spoke coolly, stepping forward to glare at Jay. "What are you gonna do?"

The other boy pulled at Jay's jacket, "Come on let's go, this isn't worth it."

Jay glanced at him for a second, fixing his jacket and nodded after a moment, "You're right Sean, he isn't worth it, let's go."

As they disappeared down the hall, Jimmy bent down to retrieve my books before I could protest. He stood up, hand out stretched with my books. "I think these are yours?"

I gingerly reached out and took them; nearly flinching when our hands made contact, the warmth radiating from his skin nearly set mine ablaze. It was an overwhelming warmth, one I'd never felt before. "Thanks," I murmured, both hands securely on the books pressed to my chest.

"No problem," Jimmy flashed me an arrogant smile; I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Don't let them get to you, they try and act tough, but they're mostly harmless."

"I'll keep that in mind," I mustered a smile. "I should go, I'm late for English."

Jimmy chuckled, "Same here. I'll show you were the class is."

"I'd appreciate that," I smiled back; maybe Degrassi wasn't so awful after all.

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed and please** review** if you'd like an update!


End file.
